Taking out Frustrations
by MapleBurgers
Summary: Matt is in a bad mood after getting in a fight and decides to take it out on Al. 2p!CanAme. Kink and dominance play included.


Al was just standing there, keeping hands in back pockets, lazily looking around the room before going to the bed, staring at the headboard, not paying any sort of attention to the other. "What's got your ass so riled up today? Pissy-er than usual."

"Some stupid-ass jock got under my skin, that's all," he said as he pulls out a special binder that has two cufflinks that were attached to a collar. "It's alright to be a bit pissed off anyway," he said, stepping over, grabbing both of the others wrists and snaps the cuffs on behind his back, quickly grabbing his hair and yanked his head back, moving the collar around his neck, tugging it tight.

Al staggers a bit, the grin that had previously been in eyes easily slipping back onto his lips, magenta eyes growing somewhat lowered, rolling his eyes to the ceiling in a look of mock exasperation. "You're tellin' me. Damn straight it's alright. 'Specially now, if you catch my drift."

Matt shoved him down onto the bed with a small glare. "Stay there," he said as he steps back to the closet, taking out a few more things.

Letting himself be pushed, he rolled himself onto the bed, a devious flicker in eyes as he rolls onto his back, sitting up lazily and shifting his wrists in the cuffs, tone joking, maybe taunting. "Seriously didn't think you would do it, Matt."

"Thought you'd punch me, push me down the stairs and then kick me out. Musta' been a nice ol' hot jock if you're lockin' my ass up."

Matt looked back at the other, face bored, though behind his glasses he was glaring at him. "Well whatever you want to think, I don't care," he said, pulling out a few more things in a bag, tossing it onto the bed. "Don't touch that."

He stepped over toward him then. "I could still punch you and throw you out the window if I want to, so don't be a little bitch…. Though I won't get my hopes up."

"As if I could touch it, smart one," he said, leisurely leaning over, completely ignoring the other's command and nudging the bag with his elbow to try and peer into it, snorting at the rest of the sentence, grin already back in place, smokey and dark. "It'd be new."

"I can feel you glarin' at me, you know."

"Good," Matt said simply, shoving the other down onto his back when he tried to nudge the bag. "I said don't touch, besides, if you're good enough you'll get to see everything inside," he said with a shrug of his shoulder, crawling up onto the bed over top of him, brow furrowed. "Or, not really see," he said, giving a shrug of his shoulder and moved his hand over, snatching up the blindfold and slipped it over Al's eyes, tying it tightly.

"I'll be damned," he mutters under his breath, smirk curling one corner of his lips up at the side even as the blindfold slides itself to cover his vision. "If my hands weren't bound I'd be saluting with a goddamn scout honor. Can't exactly promise that I'll be good, though, because that's a whole 'nother thing in itself." He could feel the other just glaring at him, still, even with a piece of cloth over his eyes. "By the way, I hope you know I know how to get outta these handcuffs."

He had half a mind to punch the teeth the other flashed at him down his throat with the way he was smirking at him, though refrained. He had plans, and he knew he'd hit the right buttons. Al was pretty predictable. "You'll be saluting me in another way soon enough anyway," he said, flicking the front of the others pants to prove a point, straddling him to get comfortable.

When he mentioned he knew how to get out of the handcuffs, he scoffed. "But do you really want to get out of them?" he asked, reaching into his back pocket and pulled out a blade, flicking it open easily and grabbed Al's shirt, starting to cut it open and off, tossing the now useless piece of fabric to the side, allowing the knife to just barely graze over the man's chest and stomach.

"No fucking _doubt_ about that," he drawls in that smokey tone of his, not even flinching when the knife catches the dim light, shivering and tilting his chin a bit to avoid getting it nipped with the edge of the blade as Matt cuts it upwards to saw right through his shirt. Not like he needed that t-shirt anyway. "I think we both know the answer to that one, Mattie."

He let out a faint chuckle, watching him closely as he sat on Al's hips. "I think we do," he answered his last statement, licking his lips to wet them, moving off of the other simply to yank his pants down and off, tossing them to where the shirt had gone before he leaned forward, roughly grabbing him by the collar he was wearing and pulled him up, dropping him down onto the pillows, making sure his head smashed against the headboard. "How loud do you think you're going to beg for me tonight?" he asked absently, getting a few things ready, putting new batteries into each little toy he had chosen, and once finished he grabbed up another chain, snapping it to the front of Al's collar and tied it to the bed post so he wouldn't go too far.

Alfred could easily tell that Matt was bored; not that he minded at all. He feels the back of his head crack against the headboard, and he winces, sucking in his bottom lip briefly at that pain, but he stifles a smirk nevertheless, squirming slightly, his breath hitching when he is just as firmly ripped right back up into a sitting position, the chain taught between them until it is tied to the bed post, keeping him restricted. He gives a testy little tug at it, rolling his tongue ring momentarily. Already he could feel that warm, tingling sense of arousal spreading its way down south. "Depends on how fucking hard 'ya push me, Mattie-o," he replies smoothly, magenta irises slightly darkened.

"Well you'll see," he said, a small ring to his tone, promising much more than he was letting on. He hummed softly, turning on a couple of the toys for a moment, the buzzing of vibration clear in the air, letting him hear it but not see. He moved forward with a small smirk on his face, turning the small toys off carefully and leaned forward, his free hand grabbing hold of Al's chin roughly, tugging him forward into a kiss, his tongue pushing its way into the others mouth to play with his tongue ring, having wanted to for a while now. He moved his other hand forward, distracting Al with the kiss until he clamped the toys onto his nipples, the small teeth digging into his flesh, giving a harsh bite. He smirked when he felt the other suck in a breath, giving his lips a harsh bite.

Alfred's attention seems to dwindle when he hears the soft buzzing, managing to even feel it barely shudder the air around him. Curses string gently from him, under his breath, and he perks his shoulders up, reminded of just how much he liked to be blindfolded, but also how much he didn't — he couldn't watch the other person's expressions. Shivering at the thought, at the suspense of when the toy was going to touch him, where it was going to make contact with his skin. When he is pulled into the kiss, one arm shifts in the cuffs, as if he was going to lift his arm to grab a fistful of Matt's hair; having forgotten he was in the cuffs, which he could easily break but decided not to, letting a slight noise simmer in the back of his throat which suddenly hitches at the feeling of a clamp over his nipple, sending gentle vibrations all the way up his chest, down and up his spine, to his cock. Breathing caught in his throat, he hunches his shoulders, body giving a soft twitch of arousal.

Matt tilted his head, feeling the others body shaking, knowing he was getting onto something right. He moved his lips down his jawline slowly, surprisingly soft and sweet for the moment as he clamped down the second vibrating ring onto the man's other nipple. He leaned in, biting into the others neck hard and started to suck, his hand sliding down over his chest and to his stomach now, nails raking very lightly over him. He wouldn't give him too much of the pain he knew he adored, not yet anyway. He'd be a withering mess soon enough and Matt was going to make sure it happened.

Another added toy and the shudders traveling up Alfred's back were anything but displeasing. His breathing catches in his throat, and he instinctively tilts his head to allow a bit more room for Matthew's slightly chapped lips, which he feels skim and press over his jawline, down to his neck, where they suddenly latch down, teeth and all, bringing forth a jolt and a low moan that Alfred holds in his throat, hips twitching gently. "Ff-..fuck," he breathes, in what should be some sort of reply to the question. He considers it a reply, either way, currently finding it difficult to search for an actual answer with the stimulation at his chest, the warmth of a calloused palm pushing and palming over his length through his boxers, which was growing considerably harder by the minute. "Gh..haa— good," he manages in a breathy tone, eyes fluttering shut tight behind the blindfold.

Pleased, Matt pulled back just a bit, biting down on Al's shoulder hard as he could, just breaking the skin before he pulled away, licking up the tiny bit of blood that had managed to get into his mouth. He leaned forward, to the others ear. "I'm going to make you scream tonight," he said in a husky tone, giving his ear a nip as his hand started to rub him.

He pulled back once more, looking down at him before he grabbed the knife once more, sliding the sharp edge down the protruding bulge in Al's boxers, just to show how close he could be to cutting the thing off. In favour of dragging this out, he simply tore the boxers clean off, watching the mans cock perk right up as the restraints were taken off. He let out a hum, looking to the side and got out another toy, slipping a few bullets into the holders before he leaned in, blowing a hot breath over the head of the others length before sliding on the cock ring, straight down to the base, and turned the vibrating bullets on, keeping them on the lowest setting so he'd only get a small amount of stimulation. He tightened the ring to prevent any cumming, not wanting his fun to be cut short because Al couldn't hold himself back. "Slut," he grumbled out.

Alfred couldn't hold back the jolt and slight yell at the feeling of bone sinking deep against his shoulder, skin breaking and blood rising. Feeling hot breath against his ear and that rumbled out tone instantly managed to start reducing Alfred to goo. "You.. fucking better." He lets out a slightly trembling exhale, that bite to his shoulder stinging like a motherfucker; just how he liked it. Shoulders hunched gently, Alfred's breathing hitches into a low gasp, and he sucks in his bottom lip as that blade, cold and hard, slides over the bulge in his boxers. Cold air hits him, suddenly, and his breathing cuts into a slight keen, his head slumping back against the headboard as the cock ring is slid down onto him, the beads quivering in a vibration against him, which just manages to make him clamp his canine down onto his bottom lip, abusing it already, his tone somewhat hoarse and nothing short of utmost pleasure, hips trembling and shoulders slumped. "Aahnn'fuck Matt—…"

Matt looked down at him with a small smirk. This was the reason he had blindfolded him, he didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing his smile. He never wanted to show it off to those who weren't worthy, and, Al wasn't one of the select few. He watched as he withered below him, a small chuckle leaving him as he felt himself starting to get aroused at the sight, the sounds of his moans and that shaking breath. All caused by him… Yup, it was enough to get his gears turning.

He sat up a little straighter, his finger slipping up the underside of Al's cock, playing with the piercings there before he pressed his finger to the tip. "Want more?" he asked curiously.

Alfred felt his heart thumping in his chest, that warmth in his limbs spreading, growing hotter, and he fidgets in the cuffs, one leg spreading to the side, heel slipping on the sheets. Fuck, he didn't care. He wasn't nearly as reduced to a hot mess as he could be — not yet, anyway. His breathing was starting to sharpen and hitch, face growing flushed and his length positively begging for some sort of further attention, the need to release starting to ebb at him, which was nearly enough to drive him insane sooner or later. "Whh…nmh— what the fuck d'you think, Mat- shiiit…"

He smiled. "I just want to hear it," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, tugging off his shirt carefully to get more comfortable in the ever heating room. He sighed softly then, slipping off the bed and picked up a riding crop, giving it a loud slap on his own palm, giving away what he had out for him, grinning. He could already tell the other was excited for it, though he waited just a moment. Stepping forward, he snapped the end down hard on the others inner thigh, leaning a nice red welt there. Watching the others face, he snapped it down again, harder this time, and continued on, moving upward over his thigh before he reached his hip. He ran the top of the crop over the sensitive flesh and pubic hair, finding the perfect spot that he saw the other move with, just at the base of his cock, and pulled the crop back. He grinned, giving the chosen spot a sharp hit, snickering. "Dirty bitch," he mumbled.

The minute he heard that sharp snap, his whole attention is pulled back in an instant, his expression between 'holy fuck yes i fucking know that sound' and 'well shit'. He knew the situation he was in as of now; the cock ring wasn't helping at all. Body nearly trembling in excitement, Alfred digs his heel into the bed, into the mattress, just as the crop slaps hard onto his thigh, bringing forth a yelp than melts into a soft, lewd whine, another hoarse yell rising from him as the crop rises higher, brushing over an area he grew taught at, biting onto his lip to muffle a ragged gasp as it makes contact, red welts littering his tanned skin. "Ff..aah fucking shit Matt-" The cock ring was growing unbelievably uncomfortable suddenly, and Alfred drops his head back in exasperation and absolute bliss, quivering, wanting so badly to touch himself — to be touched, fuck, he didn't know, but the vibrations were going to drive him mad. "Haa.."

Matt saw this, leaning down and, starting with the nipple clamps, turned the vibrations on full, moving to do the same to the ones on the cock ring with a small snicker. He watched the others body, waiting for any signs. "Want to cum?" he asked him, the tip of the crop in his hand slowly sliding up the others length, pressing into the tip and drawing small circles.

A complete symphony of obscene curses and thoughts are running through Alfred's head by now, completely blurring whatever coherent thoughts he had left, every nerve going haywire, sparking at the ends, making him want to literally just go crazy with the want to release — the need to release. Which was growing painstakingly obvious by now.

Tilting his head back and pressing it firmly against the headboard, Alfred's hips twitch and roll briefly upwards, a moan starting in his chest, making it's way up his throat, leaving in a breathy, more than lewd noise, fingers clentching slowly behind his back, nails scratching and digging into the pillowcase that he could reach in this position, chewing at his bottom lip, body jerking gently at the feeling of the crop skimming it's way around the tip of his cock. "Oh, shit… shit, yes, for wh-" Another heavy shudder. "Wh..atever deity there is' sake, fuck..!"

Matt watched him with amusement, knowing just how much he was driving him crazy, but oh no, he wasn't done with him yet. He looked to the side, letting out a small hum as he pulled out the last of the toys, slicking it with lube before he grabbed one of Al's legs, pressing it up against his chest and shoved the vibrator into him without much warning, turning it straight up to the highest setting, starting to pump it in and out without much care if it was hurting him. He knew that he'd like it one way or another. "Since you're such a little bitch, why don't you act like one?" he asked, a grin slipping over his face. "Bark." He commanded, pushing the toy in harder and harder, though the cock ring prevented any release.

Fingers grab Alfred's leg, shoving it up so harshly that his back hits the headboard of the bed hard enough to rattle the whole bed. Sucking in a sharp breath, he flinches at the cold of the lube, which takes no time in warming up as it's pushed deep into him, then right back out. The blindfold had even started to slip — just barely, but enough so that it was a bit crooked. Alfred didn't even notice, his toes curling and his hips thrusting back against the vibrator lewdly, athletic back arching as he does so. His breathing is heavy and quick, the vibrator barely even brushing his prostate, the pain from being stretched so suddenly just doubling onto his arousal, which is leaking just the smallest bead of precum, not even enough to drip.

He was commanded to bark, and hell, he didn't even care; so he did it, but the noise melts into a groan, his head falling back against the headboard with a loud thud. "F—ffuck, Matthew, s-…nmh.. good.."

He grinned to himself at this, his eyes showing a certain lust now that he had gotten the other withering and panting like a little whore. He continued to fuck him with the vibrator, the bed shaking from the others movements against the headboard. "How bad do you want to cum?" he asked, head cocked to the side as he slowly moved a hand up, yanking the blindfold off, his face going back to a neutral amusement.

He leaned forward, pulling off the restraints and yanked out the vibrator for now, shoving Al to the floor harshly and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, moving his leg out. "Hump it like a little bitch, then you can cum, though don't think it's the only time you little whore."

The blindfold is ripped off, leaving Alfred to finally see; his vision is hazy, magenta eyes dulled to maroon, eyes half-lidded with a look of complete, solid lust. His back arches once more, wiry muscle in his back standing out as he thrusts his hips needily back against that blissful vibration. There is even a thin layer of tears in one eye, the pleasure nearly too much, he can barely see straight. The restraints are pulled off, and he instantly moves his arms to catch himself somewhat delatedly as he hits the floor with a hollow 'thud'.

Panting, he slowly drags himself onto his knees, flashing one of those trademark, crooked smirks up at Matt before he settles himself over the other's leg, straddling the limb, his eyes flickering smoothly to the blonde's own crotch, checking for any sign of arousal, but he can barely tell when his vision is blurred like this.

Hips quivering, he lowers himself down, grinding his hips upwards sharply onto Matt's leg, his jeans providing friction that makes Alfred's head drop against his knee for a minute, breathing shuddering in his throat as he slows his hips, rocking them and rolling them at a slower pace, his whole body humming with the want to release — he was so close, it was almost painful. Which was good. Fuck, great, even. Shamelessly, he thrusts his hips against the other's leg, expression tightening as he feels his muscles tense, his breathing growing into a soft keen that held the tip of Matthew's name on his tongue.

He looked down at him as he moved straight to his leg, holding it up for him and gave him a few rubs with his foot, pressing it between his legs to push him forward when he thought he could go a little rougher on himself. He really was desperate, though honestly, this was turning him on more than it should. Al wouldn't have to wait very long now, but he still needed a bit of something. Matt shoved his hand into the front of his pants, giving himself a rub as his other hand tugged his zipper down and moved his pants open, boxers down just enough so he could comfortably pull himself out. He stroked himself absently, paying little attention to Al as he humped at his leg, paying more attention to the feeling and the lewd moans.

He grinned slightly, starting to move his leg a bit more for him, giving him a rougher friction to get him off further. After a moment, he reached forward and grabbed the collar he still had on, yanking him forward and further up his leg. "Suck it," he said, his hand moving to the others hair, grabbing a tight fistful and held him firmly. "And if you bite there will be punishment," he warned, his tone telling him it wouldn't be the type he liked.

Matt grabbed up the crop once more in his free hand, sliding it slowly down the others side to give him some excitement of where he was going to snap it down, all too keen on getting him distracted and over worked. He knew for a fact no matter what he wanted to do to him, he'd be enjoying every minute of it.

Fuck, he was going to lose it. Head lowered, Alfred struggles to keep himself contained long enough to — shit, he didn't know. Without any spot of shame, he grinds his waist up against the canadian's leg, his body giving a slight jolt when that limb moves against him, the friction making that coil in his stomach suddenly tighten, but he doesn't release just yet. He is yanked forwards, that chain rattling lightly, half-lidded eyes that were too filled with lust to be startled meeting the sight before him; Mattie's cock.

Licking his lips, he leans forwards, catching that serious look of 'it won't be punishment you like', so he takes heed to no biting, instantly going to deep throat, shutting off any sort of gag reflex he had, shoulders hunching as he hums lowly around the other's girth, swallowing and pulling his mouth back up, pushing back down and tightening his lips around the head to suck — going slowly, of course, because like hell he was going to let Matt have that quick pleasure. His arm raises as the crop skims along his side, propping onto the bed, tongue sticking out to lathe itself flat along the tip of Matt's length.

Matt tried to keep his composure, though it was hard to do so when Al shoved his cock straight down his throat to start off with, the muscles kneading and tugging at him as he swallowed around him before pulling back. The only sign that he was enjoying it was the slight hitch of his breath, though most of it was kept behind his sunglasses in his eyes, which were half lidded as he watched him. He kept a tight hold on his hair, shoving him straight down once more so he was back in his throat, craving that heat.

His eyes narrowed slightly, raising the crop and in an instant it snapped down on the others hip and ass, leaving a nice red welt there. His breathing picked up a little more, barely noticeable as he kept himself composed and under control. There was no way in hell he would give Al any satisfaction that he was doing this right and that he had even a little bit of control over him. Suddenly, Matt pulled his leg back, foot pressed to the others crotch and hand yanking his head back, kicking him back and onto the floor.

Standing, he let out a small hum of thought, tapping his bottom lip with the crop, unable to decide what he was going to do. "Al, answer me this," he started, looking down to the side and pulled up the blue vibrator he had been using before. "Rather take this and my cock, or, would you rather a fist?" he asked, his other hand moving up, holding a tight fist. "You get to choose this time," he said with a slight grin. "I feel like being nice since you've been a good boy so far."

Alfred's back slams into the floor, the riding crop welts on his waist and ass smarting off nicely against the carpet. Shivering, he looks up at the other, dark eyes hooded as he smirks darkly, that surly little twist to it as he speaks sarcastically, sitting up onto one elbow. "Look at you, Mattie, bein' all generous. Sure that kid didn't hit you too hard?"

He squirms, nearly having to physically force himself not to start stroking his own cock, which was throbbing so hard it was nearly uncomfortable. Rolling his tongue ring, he motions to the vibrator, that smirk just unfurling, all dark and nothing good.

"Might as well be generous, too. Start that fucker up."

He gave a grin at the others decision, stepping forward and grabbed him by the collar once more, yanking him up off the ground and threw him over the edge of the bed, shoving him forward with his foot so that he was rubbing up against the side of the mattress. He grabbed up the two thin chains attached to the back of his collar, yanking them hard to test just how much he could choke him for a little breath play. Pleased, he let up on them, keeping the chains wrapped around his hand.

Matt moved forward, groping at the others ass for his own pleasure, always finding it to be a nice ass in its own way. He pushed his hips forward, dry humping him for just a moment to tease him, and soon enough, he stuffed himself into the other, grunting a bit. "Loose little bitch aren't you?" he growled at him, turning the vibrator on, the buzzing drowning out the others that were still on Al.

He leaned forward, not bothering to add more lube than what was already in the other from previous play, working the toy in alongside his own cock, happy with the tightness as he started to pump the toy in and out, his hips following shortly afterward, moving in the opposite rhythm. When he pulled the toy back, he thrust forward and vice versa, picking up speed quickly, and in turn going rougher.

Leaning forward, chest on the others back and chin on his shoulder, he bit down hard on his ear, giving him a slap on the ass, the thin chain adding a bit more sting to it. He couldn't help but to let out a small groan, the vibrator giving him more stimulation as well as some for Al, though at this point he wasn't too concerned about him. He had given him so much; it was his turn to get off. He gripped his hips tightly, pulling him back into him to thrust in rougher.

Alfred lets out a sharp hiss at the feeling of the collar tightening so suddenly around his throat, briefly cutting off his air.

Shoulders shaking lightly, he lets out a slight, gasping exhale, his forehead dropping onto the mattress; for what he was allowed, anyway. His head was yanked back up slightly when Matt slaps his ass, which he knows leaves a mark against his skin, eliciting a short yell from him. His voice was going to be hoarse as hell after this.

He feels Matthew push into him, managing to retort something like 'no shit I'm loose', but his thoughts are interrupted by the vibrator being shoved in alongside Matt's cock. Moaning lowly, Alfred tilts his hips back, not minding that Matt just wanted to get off now — fuck, he deserved that if anything, and that was saying something. Hips trembling, bitemarks aching and precum dripping from Alfred's own length, he bites down sharply onto his lip, feeling Matt grow deeper and closer to his prostate, just barely skimming it—

His eyes snap open, his hips pushing back, his fist tightening into the sheets, each little thrust bringing forth a noise from Alfred as he buries his face against his arm, climax suddenly approaching at a rapid pace, fire spreading through him and muscles tensing around Matthew's girth. "AahhfuckI'mgonna—"

"No you're not," he interrupted with a coo, a grin on his face, biting down onto the others shoulder hard, giving him another slap to the ass, much harder than last time before yanking the chain once more. He thrusted in harder, moving roughly and pushing straight to the others prostate when he finally found it, licking his lips once after letting his shoulder go. He moved the vibrator straight in, taking up the space the head of his cock had pressed into, the vibrations pulsing through the other now.

He smiled as he heard the others moans, keeping the vibrator there as he pressed his hips in harder, panting now next to his ear in a primal ecstasy, his hand sliding around the others hips, wrapping around Al's cock as he felt himself growing close as well. He stroked him a few times, suddenly pulling the cock ring loose so that the other could finally have his release.

That was going to make him literally lose himself. That low, rumbled coo right in his ear, hot breath and soft grunts and the slapping of skin, the sound of squelching, their breathing heavy — the minute the cock ring is released from him, Alfred feels climax barrel into him with the force of a freight train.

He was reduced to nothing but a shaking, quivering, aroused and blushing mess.

A thin trail of saliva slips from the corner of his lips, his cheek pressed flat to the sheets, magenta eyes lowered and lidded with lust, a thin layer of tears in one eye as he presses his hips back against the other's cock, growing desperate for the release he knew was coming, clentching his muscles and tightening that coil painfully in his stomach, his own length giving a soft warning twitch before he finally releases his load, milky white substance dripping through Matt's fingers, a loud, muffled moan coming from Alfred, his whole body tense and slightly bloody from the crop, the bite marks, a thin layer of sweat making his body catch the dim light in the room, Matt's name edging in that moan.

Everything seemed to happen in an instant with the others body tensing up, feeling cum filling up and messing his hand, hot and slick, though somehow sticky. He grunted softly, breath hot on the others neck as he thrust his hips a few more times, the tightness making it hard to move but the friction and heat surrounding him only making it hard to hold back. He gasped, body shuddering as he finished as well, filling the other up with all he had. He swallowed thickly, moving his hand up to Al's lips, moving his messy fingers into the others mouth so he could clean him off, slowly pulling the vibrator out of him first, a shiver coursing through him. He turned it off with a press of a button, tossing it to the side as he slumped on Al's back.

After a moment of calming himself down and gaining his composure, he pulled out, listening to the wet pop as his head slipped out, looking down to see a thin line of cum connecting them. He licked his lips, pushing himself up and took his hand back from Al's lips, snatching up a few tissues as he sat on the bed, cleaning himself. "Have fun," he asked, giving him a small grin.

Alfred complies to the fingers nudging at his lips, parting them to suckle them into his mouth, applying his tongue to lick off his own essence from Matt's fingers, tongue piercing nudging against the other's thumb as he pulls his face away, his breathing still shaking and uneven.

Eyes hazy, he gives a shudder, smirking a slow, nearly wolfish little smirk his way. "Should be askin' you that. Mattie, with his stoic composure, was actually panting like an animal when usually he barely makes a noise." That smirk slides into a grin. Alfred slides to the floor, sitting as he studies the welts on his sides, poking at them and cringing, followed with a soft groan. "Fuck, these things hurt. When the hell did you buy a riding crop?"

He shot the other a look behind his glasses, fixing them carefully and tossed the tissue into a nearby trash can, shoving himself back down into his boxers and zipped up his pants. He shrugged at what the other said, looking down at his nails then. "Yeah, so? It's been a while, of course I was gettin' into it," he said, looking down at him then, snorting. "I got it a while ago for a lot of reasons," he said, having a feeling that Al had come in and snooped since he seemed to know what he had before or not.

He sucked on his teeth for a moment, clearing his throat. He leaned forward, tugging off the nipple clamps without opening them and put them to the side, taking the cock ring back as well. "You're not keeping those," he said, putting them on the end table. "But if you want you can come back and use them again, I don't care," he said simply.

Alfred hisses lightly as the clamps are pulled free. Puffing out his cheeks in an exhale, he sits up a bit stiffly, giving a slightly breathless chuckle, muttering. "How damn kind of you, Mattie. Sharing your toys — you're learnin'." Obviously teasing, he grabs a fistful of the other's pants long enough to pull himself up onto his knees, where he makes his way into standing up, releasing Matt's jeans idly, his own face still slightly flushed as he nearly throws himself over the bed to grab for his boxers.

"A lot of reasons. What, you found y'self a hottie mchottie would wants to stick around every Friday?"

"Not really," he answered, looking down and leaned down, picking up the others shredded clothes and handed them to him. He stood once more than, grabbing the chains to the others collar and unhooked it, picking everything up and tossed it back into the closet to be cleaned later. "You can go whenever," he said, not really caring if he stuck around or not. "You're not using my shower either," he added in so he'd have to leave to clean himself up.

Soon as he said that, Al was up and running, a door slamming shortly after.


End file.
